Old Chateau
The Old Chateau is an old house found in the Eterna Forest in Pokemon D/P. There's a ghostly phenomenon in the Old Chateau (it's even got that creepy music) and though it's been abandoned for 100 years after the family moved and then soon died, they say that you can find the family and their servants in the Chateau. This is also the home of Rotom the legendary Pokemon found at level 15. You can find the family in here I'm not kidding. Here's a list of the servants/family and how to find them... WARNING! If you have hacked your game, ghost hunting can get you MissingNo. and completely ruin your game so hackers beware... *Ghost #1: The Little Girl Once there was a little girl who lived in the Old Chateau. That girl soon passed away during a long trip to a city her family never made it to. That was 70 years ago and that girl still is found in her favorite room in the Old Chateau. This is what you have to do to find her. Go into the room with a painting ( this is something to look at; if your character looks at the wall opposing the painting, it turns into a person who's eyes follow you and if you look at the painting, it'll disguise as a tree it's creepy but cool! ) and keep entering and exiting until you see a little girl in the room next to you. She''ll stand still for three seconds then walk outside. But notice that when you go outside, she's not there. *Ghost #2: The Butler There was once a butler who lived with the little girl. One day, the family and everyone else in the chateau left but they forgot the butler there. The butler was preparing dinner and he waited in the dining hall all day for the family to return. But they never did. The butler waited and waited but the family never came. The food soon rotted and the butler soon died from lack of, ironically, food. He still stalks the dining room today, waiting for the family to come back. They did one day but they were all dead by then. And today, you can still find the Butler by doing the following steps. First, when you're outside the Dining Hall, press A on the statue to light it up. Then walk in and out until you see him. He'll put something down and then walk to the kitchen. If you follow him, you'll notice he's gone. *The Secret Ghost #3: The Dad NOTE! Only people who have seen the other two ghosts and have the walk through walls cheat can see him. WARNING!! This is a major glitch that they were going to put in but they didn't in the end. Doing this will most positively crash your game. Attempt at your own risk... The little girl had a Father who died on a trip to the city. He died before the Little Girl and he has been looking for her ever since. Now it is possible to find him, but there are serious consequences. Ok, turn on the infamous Walk-Through Walls cheat and get ready because this will NEVER go away. EVER. Ok, in the Chateau, outside the Dining room where you saw the butler ( you should have pressed A+B+LRSELECT at all the other ghost sightings including the painting.) and turn on the statue. Walk on top of the statue and press A+B+LRSELECT. Then go to where the butler is. Walk across the table while he's still running away and press A+A+A+SELECT. Suddenly, your game should freeze and you'll be unable to move but you can still save. Do so now. Then, restart your DS. You should be in the room with the butler with a man behind you. If you talk to him, he'll say, "Where is she?" and then hear a howling noise. HE NEVER GOES AWAY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. If you spot the little girl while walking with him you'll suddenly be in a battle against him and the the Little Girl. And they're levels ??? And after the battle, your game makes a glitchy noise and crashes right there. P.S:The stories about the family moving is really just made-up. It's a good way of explaining it all and I just thought it added a nice twist to it all